Bringing Back Cesare
by SpitefulVillian
Summary: After chasing his friend for almost three years, Elijah Mikaelson finally caught up to him only to discover he had to do whatever it took to bring back the humanity he knew that was buried inside Cesare Borgia


1503 Rome It had three years since I had last saw Caesare the night he had flipped his humanity off after killing his brother. Three years he had eluded me and three years he had been on a violent and cruel campaign. Slaughtering and capturing anyone who dared to defy him. I had followed behind him in attempt to capture him and yet clean up what I could of his mess. Killing those he had the audacity to turn and leave behind. I quickly rose from my seat in the Roman senate at the sound of the horns alerting everyone of his return. I made my way out into the crowd and pushed my way threw. Sure enough, there was Caesare atop his horse at the front of his army. By the look in his eyes as he scanned the growing crowd I could tell there was a bigger mess to clean up then before. I ducked my head as his eyes moved my way to avoid him seeing me. I watched closely as he hopped of his horse before barking orders on how to care for it then snatching a girl and rip her throat to shreds as he drained her dry in front of everyone. Needless to say I was in shock that the Caesare I knew would make such a spectacle of himself, As I pushed my way threw the crowd I watched him carefully as he made his way into the villa he had claimed as his. As I jumped the fence I quickly snapped the necks of the waiting guards before I walked around to the back and slipped in quietly I moved inside until I was just outside the room he currently occupied. Silently I stepped in blocking the door to prevent his escape yet again "Well well if it isnt my maker. Having fun cleaning up after me" I heard his deep darker chuckle and knew I had to act fast if I was to save him. I blur over behind him and catch him in a headlock. I quickly shove a poultice of vervain in his mouth in an attempt to neutralize him temporarily. "Forgive me" I mumbled as I gripped his head tightly and twisted hard, snapping his neck to incapacitate him for now. Picking him up quickly and throwing him over my shoulder as I head out the back and down the hill to the villa I had acquired just for this purpose. I quickly slip in under the cover of darkness and take him into the back room. The furtherest awayfrom the city so no one could hear him scream. I didnt want to torture him and was willing to try anything else. After depositing his body on the table I quickly set about binding his hands and feet in the chains I had been soaking in Vervain just for this purpose before leaning up and slapping him across the face to bring him about. "WHAT THE FUCK, ELIJAH?" he roared as he awoke and struggled against the chains only to his as the Vervain began to burn his skin. I step closer and grab his chin roughly, turning him to face me as I look into his eyes and growl "I demand you to turn it back on, Caesare. Turn it on. NOW!" His dark chuckle as he jerked his head away confused me a bit. "The sire bond is not going to work, Elijah. You waited too damn long" He laughed even harder. My eyes clenched shut tightly. His laughter almost mocking me as I felt a part of me rise from within and take control. My eyes snap open as I reach over and grab the dagger then turn and drive it into his stomach. Growling loudly as I turn back to him "Wrong answer, Borgia. Now we play it my way" I walk over to the corner and pull the gold tray closer. My relfection in the try showing my eyes a pitch black as I step back over to him and grip the handle of the dagger to twist it in place. His screams ringing in my ears like a fine tune before I rip it out quickly and empty the contents of a small vial into the wound before it could close. A smirk spreading my lips as I step towards him. "Liquid Vervain my friend Always handy to have around" I chuckle as he starts to twitch on the table. The vervain burning him inside as he starts to scream again. I reach over and grab the silver dagger off the tray and dip the tip into a small bowl before stepping towards his head. My hand clenching his jaw tightly forcing it open and dragging the tip of the dagger over his tongue. His eyes widen in fear as the blood start to pool into his mouth "Oh did I forget to mention with you being the first I turned that white oak ash is deadly to you as well" "Elijah" he mumbles after spitting out a mouthful of blood "Please my friend. Let me go and I will share the spoils of war with you" Grinning wickedly as I lean down towards his ear and whisper "Elijah is no longer here, Chez. You may call me, Eli" I rise and walk back over to the table to grab the stake I had fashioned from a branch of the white oak tree. The burns to my hands worth it if this was to work. I dip the end of the stake into the small bowl and make my way around Caesare's writhing form, over to his heart, pressing the point of the stake into his chest firmly and twist. "TURN IT BACK ON CHEZ. This is my final warning" I demand as I pull the stake away and fully submerge the dagger in liquid vervain then position it back over his heart. I shove hard, pushing the dagger in until it barely touches his eyes widen and snap to me "Elijah, my friend. Please DONT do this" he screamed. Growling loudly as I twist the stake a bit WHY SHOULD I?" I demand. "Its me, Elijah. Caesare. Please Elijah, dont. I dont want to die like this" he begs. I take a step back and shake my head, clearing away the thoughts and my demon. My eyes snapping up towards Caesare "Forgive me, my friend" I grip the dagger and pull it free, tossing it aside quickly before pulling off the chains and helping him up. "All is forgiven my friend. You did what you had to do" he says befor draining the goblet of blood nearby


End file.
